Heaven
Heaven is one of the three Planes of Existence and the domain of The Creator and all Angels. Heaven is the counterpart to Hell and consists of five distinct realms or Worlds. History The existence of Heaven, like The Creator, predate the existence of everything. The origin of either are unknown. Heaven was initially a single World, its other portions being created as time went on. Originally there was only The Creator and its first creation, Lucifer, but The Creator went on to give Lucifer seven brothers. Collectively, the eight became known as the Archangels. They were given their own World to live in, the Archchambers. From there, the Archangels and The Creator began to make more Angels known as Pure Angels. They too were given their own realm to reside in called Sanctuary. Once the rise of Humans came about, their souls were allowed to enter Heaven after their bodies perished. These souls were called Afterlife Angels and would occupy the realm of Paradise, a realm meant to closely resemble the homes they left behind in life. As Humans began to succumb to darkness, Afterlife Demons and Fallen Angels were sent to Hell. However, both still held the potential to be forgiven. But, as it was too dangerous to simply let these souls into Heaven so quickly, a secondary realm, Purgatory was created to ensure that malicious personnel were in fact docile enough to be integrated into Heaven. Denizens * The Creator * Archangels * Pure Angels * Guardian Angels * Afterlife Angels * Afterlife Demons * Fallen Angels Worlds The Worlds of Heaven all exist separately from one other, but travel is mostly free and unrestricted. Angels from Sanctuary and Paradise are able to interact with each other and move across their Worlds freely, however they are not allowed in the other Worlds. Light Hermits are given the special privilege of moving freely across Sanctuary, Paradise and Purgatory. The Archchambers are for the most part restricted, but can be accessed by special request or appointment to meet with an Archangel. The Archangels themselves has access to all Worlds of Heaven. Throne of The Creator The Throne of The Creator is the least abundant World of Heaven, occupying solely The Creator. It is a vast expanse of light that blinds anyone whose eyes are clouded by darkness. Archchambers The Archchambers are the domain of the Archangels and contain the Halls to the Throne, the only pathway to the Throne of the Creator. Sanctuary Sanctuary is the World that contains the Angels created by The Creator or the Archangels. While not based off Humans, in fact preceding them, they are capable of reproduction. Paradise Paradise is the most abundant World of Heaven and is occupied by the souls of Humans and other living creatures, known as Afterlife Angels. Paradise closely resembles and mimics life on Earth, containing an ever expanding balance of homes and nature. While there is no visible sun or moon, day and night still cycles as it would on Earth. In the sky, distant planets can be seen passing by. Purgatory Purgatory is a secondary World loosely connected to Heaven, best described as "attached but not quite inside". Purgatory is used an institution to contain Fallen Angels and Afterlife Demons who are transitioning into Heaven. Category:Locations Category:Planes of Existence